


Kinktober 2017 Week Four: Day 26

by TheSpaceCoyote



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jack vapes, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Shotgunning, its basically canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Mirror Sex, Shotgunning, Pantyhose.





	1. Mirror Sex, Jackothy

“Look how beautiful you are, kiddo.”

Jack purred. His broad hands were planted firmly against Timothy’s bare body, his clothed, tenting crotch rutting up against Timothy’s ass from behind. He noticed the body double, shivering, face tilted away from the mirror he was braced up against, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Huh uh, Timmy, I said _look_ —“ Jack growled, hand lifting from where it had been groping Timothy’s chest to seize his chin, jerking it forward until Tim was forced to face the mirror. His other hand grabbed the body double’s hips, thrusting forward and pinning Timothy’s cock against the shimmering surface with his cock.

“Why don’t you wanna see yourself, baby? You nervous?” Jack nibbled along his body double’s ear as he shuddered. “Scared?”

Timothy whimpered, his cock rubbed up against the rapidly fogging mirror as Jack rutted hard into him, pre-cum smearing across the glass as his body was pinned between the obscene image reflected in the mirror and the undeniably reality grinding against his nascent, sculpted form.

“I want you to watch yourself cum when I stick my cock in you,” Jack groaned, breath hot against the side of Timothy’s smooth, twitching cheek as he pulled apart his body double’s tight cheeks, the head of his cock shoving harsh up against his virgin hole.


	2. Shotgunning, Rhack

“What is this?” Rhys asked from his perch on Jack’s lap as the CEO twirled what looked like some kind of long, thick, light-up pen between his fingers. Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, cuddling in closer to his boyfriend as he watched Jack load up the device with a weird, glowing blue liquid.

“Vintage designs retrofitted with our modern tech,” Jack smirked, pinching the long device between two fingers. Rhys peered at it curiously—it wasn’t like anything he was really familiar with, so it kind of surprised him when Jack brought the tapered end to his lips and took a deep inhale, the lights along the device flickering brightly as he did.

Jack sunk down in his chair, tilting his head back as he pursed his lips, blowing a plume of bright blue smoke up into the air. Rhys watched, fascinated, as little tongues of indigo bloomed up in the cloud of smoke, threading with the puffs of blue before the entire thing dissipated.

“Oh…wow…so that’s like….a magic cigar?” Rhys was suddenly a _lot_ more interested in the pipe as Jack lolled his head to face him, wispy smoke still dancing on his laugh.

“Kid, the last time I let you take a puff of one of my cigars, you turned green and nearly blew your chunks.” Rhys blushed, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yeah, because they taste like the leather seats in a strip club, but this is _different_.” Rhys could detect the vaguest hint of sweetness in the smoke steadily vanishing above them, and it was tantalizing.

Jack tipped the pipe between his fingers.

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Rhys let out a whine of protest. “But—! Here’s something we can do instead,” Jack finished, inhaling so deeply on the cigar that Rhys thought his chest might split. A moment later he squeaked as the back of his head was yanked forwards, Jack’s fingers twisting into his hair as he roughly pressed their lips together.

A long moan echoed from Rhys’ muffled through as Jack pushed the smoke into his mouth, his tongue probing inside of Rhys’ as the sweet vapor filled the young man’s senses. Rhys’ eyes fluttered shut, brain dazed as they kissed, sharing the pipe’s smoke between them. When they parted with a wet gasp, it plumed up from both of their lips, familiar blue now twisting with little streaks of yellow-gold as it misted up above them.

Rhys smiled dreamily, smoke curling from behind his teeth.

“Tastes like strawberries.”


	3. Pantyhose, Rhack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse and mpreg in this one!

Jack couldn’t get enough of his mate.

He’d had to keep his hands off of Rhys for the whole night, despite the fact that the pregnant omega had been dressed in an outfit that drew Jack to him like a magnet. Rhys was far along enough that dress pants and suits bothered him too much at public affairs, so he’d zipped on a beautiful, black and gold evening gown that left plenty of room for his stomach before throwing a pretty white stole over his shoulder to help keep him warm.

He’d been so frikkin’ sexy Jack could barely stand it, but he’d promised Rhys he’d be good and had suffered through a tight little half-chub for the rest of the evening.

But now that they were home, sealed up in their bedroom and wrapped into each other’s arms, Jack was free to ravish his mate to his heart’s content.

“J-Jack—“ Rhys cried, arching his back as Jack dragged the zipper down his spine, shoving the rumpled evening gown down to his ankles. The alpha nipped his mate’s ear as his greedy hands slid down the curved swell of Rhys’ belly. The omega’s silky, custom pantyhose was pulled up all the way over his stomach, sheathing the round flesh in soft, sheer fabric. Jack’s cock throbbed up against his zipper, growing thicker and harder until he could barely stand it.

“ _Nnngh_ —wait, Jack—“ Rhys gasped, the ass of his pantyhose growing slick as his alpha’s cock rutted up against the silky material. Jack cupped the dome of Rhys’ stomach, rubbing against his warm flesh as the fingers of his other hand poked at the moist fabric between his mate’s cheeks.

Jack’s nails dragged against the pantyhose, ripping a small hole that he quickly stuffed his fingers through. Rhys gasped, snapping his head over his shoulder to glare at Jack, despite the obvious blush clouding his cheeks.

“You…you are _buying me another pair_ …” Rhys gasped, asscheeks shuddering as Jack slid the head of his cock through the torn hole, pushing the head right into his mate. Jack grinned, leaning over Rhys’ shoulder to capture his lips.

“Of course, baby.”


End file.
